Market- and customer-oriented organizations change many times faster than the data processing systems which the organization uses to image its business processes. Special requirements arise from this in regard to the control of access to resources of data processing systems in organization units which are rapidly changing.
From DE 199 54 358 A1, a method is known for the control of user access in a network environment, using user roles. A user role determines the function of a user within an organization unit and serves to define of the scope of his operating responsibility.
A user role access control includes one or more user roles and access permissions, by which it is determined whether actions can be performed on computer-based objects. The user role access control is used to approve a user's request if user access roles grant access permissions which permit him to perform specific actions on a computer-based object.
One potential object of the present invention is to provide a method, a data processing system and a computer program for the efficient control of access to resources of a data processing system with different kinds of data processing devices, with different kinds of program applications which are provided by the data processing devices, and with frequent user data changes.